monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThePowerPuffKittie/Let's Play Shantae
Okay I'm a sucker for games and franchises no one's heard about.But what if I told you I was a fan of a certain purple haired half-genie who happens to be a palette for Filia?Yep,Shantae.For the Game Boy.Not only am I doing a Pokemon playthrough,I'm doing a Shantae playthrough.Enjoy! Dodging Cannonballs for Days Okay,so we start off at um my house?Well,it's Shantae's house,but,ehm,yeah.There's a pirate ship and we have to warn the town.Now the same ship follows us and shoots cannonballs at us and takes out part of the bridge!Not to mention I kinda kept getting beaned in the head with cannonballs.So we've made it and it's none other than a lady pirate by the name of Risky Boots.And boy is she *ahem*.So she laughs,you follow her into town where people are running and screaming because of the pirate attacks.Heck,some houses are even on fire!You must make your way to Risky's ship while taking care of the Tinkerbats alongs the way.You then stop to see two Tinkerbats carrying out an engine this is where you meet Mimic.And then your adventure really begins. Ahem,okay,enough dialouge,let's do this half genie style! Pay You?I Don't "Sea" What You Mean Alright!We're up against Risky!Okay,not her actually,more like her ship.Dodge,dodge,ow,ow,hit the explosives,boom dead.Goodbye Risky!Wait,unstoppable.Oh c'mon!Cliche much?!Okay next we're headed to Water Town.Very generic name there. On the Way to Water Town *sigh*Fine let's get to that town then.Well,everything looks okay,might be enemy free here.What the?!What the heck are those?!They're tiny and brown and throwing arrows?Wait,it's coming down,kill it!Phew,it's dead,oh c'mon!Another one!Screw it,I'm runnin'!No scarecrows!Jump and made it!Ow!Fish!Die,die,die!And I can't kill it.Wonderful... Water Town That freakin' hurt.Well,at least we're at Water Town.Okay,let's see if there's a bath house around here.I could use it.Oh there we are!Yes,please,I'll take a free heart refill!Okay,Bolo's supposed to be here.Gazebo over there.Going there.Okay,yellow-eyed guy,tell me Risky didn't come here.She did?And you...gave...her...directions...?Why?!Oh,because she smelled nice.Nice going bub.Okay,meet you at the fountain.Darn bonehead.Ugh.Well,might as well shop.Float muffins.Well,I do fall in pits a lot.Exit candy?Yeah sure,why not?Okay bye lady! Gem Farming Saw a tiara I wanted.Let's raise some gems!Hey,there were two holes with snake things coming out of it.Maybe I could use those to raise money! One Eternity Later.... Gems Well Wasted Let's spend this stuff!I can't wait to see what it looks like!And it's a,um...a person on my head?Um....let's go test it out then.And it's doing nothing.Is there something I'm doing wrong or....um...nevermind... Wait,You Gave Her Directions Because She Smelled Nice? Okay,there's Bolo.And wait,Risky didn't attack you?How-why?Direcctions?Did you.Oh no you did.You-why would you even do that?!I mean,it's Risky flippin' Boots!She's a pirate you...okay,calm down...let's just get to that eye fountain. Lots of Dying later... Okay,I'm here.Now get me in there.Thank you.Risky,how the fudge did you get in here?I hope Bolo didn't open it for you.Anyways,I'm gonna to track you down. Warped Squids Well just,made it over here.And there's a squid?Um...okay?I guess I could take it...sure why not?I saw a hut back in both towns.It's kinda cute too. Category:Blog posts